Untitled Story
by BloodSoulAlchemist
Summary: Just a story I wrote in my head in like five minutes X-D. Tell me what you liked, hated and how I can improve it. Comments AND flames are appreciated. Rated T for language and some action I hope to input in the future.


Untitled Story

Darkness was slowly fading away, as light gently enveloped the streets; flooding them in the sun's orange, early morning glow. The buildings basked in its warm radiance. As the sun began to rise, the village began to awaken. Shopkeepers unlocked and opened their doors. The baker started the ovens placed dough into them, the smell of fresh baking bread floated into the air. The bookstore owner stepped outside and swept his porch, all while cursing the morning sun for 'being damn too bright'. After he finished, he stepped back inside and took his place at the counter. Katsumi, the great-great-great granddaughter of Teuchi, walked over and stood in front of The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, she removed the tarp covering the front of the bar. She then walked around back into the bar. Soon after; the clanking sounds of pots and pans could be heard. Like clock-work all the other stores began to open and set up shop and get ready for the new day. Not long after that the streets were starting to fill up. The dull roar of the morning traffic was beginning to fill the skies. The quiet, lifeless village was now hustling and bustling. The people were going through their everyday morning routines; men and women running here, going there. To work, to the store, cooking, cleaning, washing and such. Though the chaotic morning crowd; stood a familiar yet unknown figure, moving against the sea of people.

Walking at a slightly brisk pace he donned a recognizable get-up: a tan, high collared vest, dark brown shorts, his right arm and leg wrapped white bandages, and wearing the standard blue shoe-sandals. His lavender, pupil-less eyes scanned the area watching the people go by as he walked on. His surname: Hyuga; but this not the certain 'Eight Trigrams' user your thinking of. This Hyuga had light blonde, medium length, spiky hair, a slightly broad build and was pretty tall, as apposed to most kids his age; twelve. With his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk until his stride slowed to a stop right under the Hokage's Monument. As soon as he stopped his eyes averted from the people and path ahead of him to the monument. Speaking softly to himself, he said, "So, they've finally finished adding Lord Eight Hokage's face to the monument, huh? Ha, ha, ha…took long enough." He stared long and hard at the Hokage faces, concentrating deeply on them, as if he were gaining courage and strength from their immortal gazes. But there was one Hokage face he was most fixated on. "Lord Sixth Hokage: Konoha's Number one, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja. He's the only one who smiled…" With a slight smile on _his_face, Matthew Hyuga became silent as he stared into The Sixth Hokage's eyes, as he 'stared back'. "Get a move-on, or you'll be late again…as usual; dumb-ass." Matt twirled around to see where the voice was coming from, only to see the person walk right past him. He quipped right back, "_What_was that you butt pirate?! Why don't you make—oh it's only you Uchiha…" As the silent boy walked past him, he too wore a familiar outfit: A blue, high-collared shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, white shorts, blue shin guards with white tape wrapped on it, wore the standard blue shoe-sandals, he also had medium length black hair with was somewhat unruly and had abyss black eyes.

The stoic boy stopped, looked over his shoulder and replied, "…What? Are you expecting me to wait for you? Sorry, but unlike you, I don't like being hours late and causing everyone to wait…" As the boy turned back around and continued to walk, the light blonde Hyuga simply mocked him with a childish tone and gave him the bird. Afterwards, he too, began to walk towards the two boy's destination: The Village Hidden in the Leaves' Ninja Academy. Eventually Matt had caught up with Jacob. "Heh… It's about damn time you caught up. I was beginning to think you weren't going to go," Jacob said with a slight smirk on his face. "Unlike you; I LIKE to pay respect to the honored dead!" replied Matt. The Uchiha was silent for a while; a deep look was upon his face. As if he we're contemplating something that was deep within his mind. Matt looked over to him, and with a curious look on his face asked, "…Hey, Uchiha; 'sup with you? What?? Did I say something wrong?? Heh, c'mon don't be a whittle crybaby!" Jacob finally looked up and stared at Matt. He was still silent; and after a brief moment, he looked onward.

After a long uncomfortable silence (especially for Matt) Jacob finally spoke, "…Pole…". Matt was utterly dumbfounded and stared at him with confusion. "Huh?? Pole?? What in the friggin' blue hell do you mean by 'pole'? I swear to god, your one weird ki—OOF!!" And before he knew it, Matt had walked right into a street lamp. Jacob stopped, and with a slight smile said, "THAT'S…what I meant by 'pole'." Sitting up, Matt yelled, "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU COULD'A GIVEN ME A _BETTER_WARNING THAT THAT!!" Jacob simply replied, "…If you would have paid more attention to where you were going, and not trying to use that weak excuse of an insult, I wouldn't have to of warned you at ALL…dumb-ass." After a brief glaring match, Jacob walked on. Matt looked away and cursed under his breath. He was about to get up when he saw an extended hand. It was Jacob's. Confused, he looked at him and said, "Wait…didn't you just wal—" Jake cut him off and said, "Just shut up and take my hand stupid!" Matt went for his hand…"YES! JUST WHAT I LOVED TO SEE!! TWO ETERNAL RIVALS; WHO LOCKED IN MORTAL COMBAT FOR ALL TIME, HELPING ONE ANOTHER UNDER AN EVEN MIGHTIER BOND: THE BOND OF COMRADESHIP!! THE BOND OF TWO LEAF SHINOBIS!! OH YES!! I FEEL IT!! THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS DEEP WITHIN BOTH OF YOU!!"

Might Lee: gives the thumbs up and his teeth gleams

Jacob & Matt: sweat drop "…Oh, hi Might Lee Sensei…"


End file.
